The Sister Theory!
by Ironfist101
Summary: Erza goes on an S-class mission, comes back with a girl, bloody and broken, and it's Gajeel's sister! See how these event help bring Gajeel and Levy closer, and how this girl reunites, not just Gajeel, but Natsu and Wendy too with their Dragons!
1. You have a sister?

**disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's character, (because if I did, Gajeel and Levy would already be together, as well as NaLu, Jerzal, and all the rest!)**

**SUMMARY: Erza has gone on a S-class mission, and comes back with a girl, who is bloody, and hurt. As soon as they come in, Gajeel turns pale. It's his sister! See how these events bring Levy and Gajeel closer, and see how this girl reunites, not just Gajeel, but Natsu and Wendy with they're Dragons! XD**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The Gray and Natsu were talking about it, "Hey, Natsu."

He was eating, so his answer was muffled, "Yeah?"

"Where's Erza?"

"Didn't you hear? She needed money for Lucy, so she went on am S-class mission." It surprised us all, Erza lost a bet with Lucy, no one except them, Gray and Natsu know what it was, but when ever they asked about it, Erza paled, Gray smothered a laugh, Natsu blushed, and Lucy, only grins and says, "It's something that no one needs to know about." And winks.

The money that was betted, 200,000,000 jewels. Erza was that sure Lucy wouldn't do it, but she did. At least she won't have to worry about rent for a while.

Anyway, so Levy over hears they're conversation, before going over to her reading corner, thinking, '_They always worry when one of they're team goes off alone, why can't Jet and Droy be that way_.' Levy was currently was angry at them when they left, for training. Without saying a word to her. The book she was reading, '_The fault in our Stars_',** (A/N:don't judge till you read it your self!) **was ripped from her hands, by none other than Gajeel himself. Her heart skipped, because of how close he was to her, then she was mad when he chuckled at the cover, before ripping out of his grasp,

"_Fault in our Stars? _Isn't that book a little depressing, for you shrimp?" Levy scoffed.

"Well I actually like it, Bolt-head." Gajeel seemed taken aback by the nickname she gave. Finally, she had pay back. Then, he laughed, and all pride was drained from her.

"Gihihi, that is so lame shrimp! Gihihi." He would never admit that he was a little proud of her, she was standing up for herself, but she needed a lot of help at name calling.

"This is how you do it," he whispered to her, causing her to blush, which he didn't see, as he yelled at Natsu, who was fighting Gray, "Hey! Salamander!"

"What do you want, Iron breath!"

"Iron Breath? Is that the best you got, P.I.N.K.Y?" The guild was silent, because everyone knew to never call Natsu pinky, he hated it!

"What? What does that even mean?" The guild breathed out, glad that Natsu was so naive

"Dumb ass." Gajeel breathed underneath his breath, as Natsu continued to fight Gray. Levy laughed, and so did Lily, who was quietly watching, enjoying the show. And that's when everything went to Hell.

Erza, with her mountain of luggage in tow, was holding a girl with long black hair, who looked hurt real bad. "Someone! Get Polyusuka! Now!" Gray left in a flash, Natsu complaining. Everyone surrounded the girl as Erza put her down, on a table.

"Who is she?"

"What happened?"

"Will she be ok?"

Wendy fended off the people, so she could do her work. Blue light illuminated from her hands, "She has four broken rips, her knee is shattered, and a major cut on her stomach." As she said this, the agony on her face vanished, Wendy healing her.

Just then, when, levy looks up at Gajeel, and can't believe her eyes.

He was pale, and crying. "Gajeel," she asked, touching his arm, "Are you ok?" He didn't hear her, all he could do was look at the girl. Lily was a little worried about him too, "Hey, get it together!"

Then master Makarov, was there. he looked at the girl, then at Erza, "What happened here, child?" Erza then finally explained, "I found her, in the desert, on my way back from my mission. All I got from her, before she passed out was her name."

Makarov pondered this, "What is the child's name?" Everyone, even Erza was shocked when gajeel answered instead, "Riley. Her name is Riley." Everyone looked at him, as if he grew a third eye. Lily included.

"Y-yes, how did you know that?" Asked Erza.

Gajeel, walked over to the girl, getting a good look at her face before falling to his knees. Everyone gasped, as levy and Lily, rush to his side. He whispers, so no one could hear him, but what ever he whispered, made levy fall too, to her knees. When everyone was asking questions, levy answered for Gajeel,

"He said, 'I know her name, because she's my sister." And that's when Gajeel jumped up, and rushed out the guild, right when Polyusuka and Gray walk into it.

"Man. What's up with him?" Gray asks, and everyone's sweat drops.

* * *

**(A/N: I know it's short, buts its just the first one! Please R&R! XD!**


	2. Gajeel

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail, (because if I did I would DIE! from happiness)**

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe it! My sister was here, hurt, unconscious, and probably scared. **  
**

I was walking, just walking. Not paying attention to where I was going. People parted ways when they saw me, because of...well, I'm me. The only ones who treated me differently was Fairy Tail, and...

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" A small voice yelled behind me. I turned, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Levy, who was red faced and panting from running, was standing there, looking concerned. Lily was floating beside her, arms crossed.

I tried to seem indifferent, but I was on the verge of losing control. All I could think was, _'Who ever the bastard that hurt her is, is going to wish he was never born, when I get to him.'_

Levy must have seen it on my face, because she walked up to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked. '_Why would she _**want**_ to comfort me, after all I've done to her.' _The day flashed through my mind everyday, increasing my guilt.

Me, pinning her, and her friends to that tree. Painting the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. I shouldn't even been talking to her, but...

Before I could stop myself, I returned her hug, holding her tight, but not enough to crush her. I could feel the heat from her face, and saw the redness of it, before I realized, '_She's blushing.' _

Quickly, I released her, blushing myself, but turned so she wouldn't see it. Softly, she asked, "Are you ok?" I tsked.

"Yeah, of course I am! I'm **freaking** Gajeel, of **freaking** Fairy Tail. I'm just **freaking** fantastic. Come on, Lily. Let's go home."

The Exceed floated to my side, as I walked away from Levy.

'_Im a freaking idiot.'_

* * *

**(A/N: again, sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer next time! Until then, R&R!XD**


	3. Riley!

**Disclaimer: With great sadness, I say, "I do not own Fairy Tail." Dunn dun duuuun!**

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

Gajeel didn't come back until she woke up, but Lily did. Probably giving Gajeel updates on her.

***FLAAAAAAASH BAAAAAAACK!***

The whole guild was shocked by his reaction. And all I could think about was, '_How come he never told me he had a sister?'_ I think gloomily, then furiously shake my head, '_Why am I thinking he should have told me? Its not like it's my business.' _Everyone was taking turns watching her, and right then, it was my turn. _  
_

I had a book in my lap, but I didn't feel like reading,** (A/N: *gasp* Scandalous!) **so I just looked out the window, thinking about random things like, how Jet and Droy are, they getting stronger, but then I'd remember I'm angry at them still, so I think of Lu-chan, who leads me to think of Natsu, then dragons, and a certain iron dragon slayer who should be here for his sister!

Then, Riley groans, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I rush to her side, "Hey, Riley? Can't you hear me? Say something, say you can hear me."

"Huh?" Is all she gets out, but enough for me. I leap out of the infirmary, and yell, "Hey, someone! Get Gajeel! She's awake! She woke up!" Sighs of relief fill the guild, as Lily zooms out of the guild doors.

I quickly return to my chair next to her, and I actually get my first real look at her. Long, unruly black hair, tan skin, a few scars, and when her eyes open, I see the same rouge red as her brother, except she has round pupils instead of stilt, like a cat, or dragon.

Master, is the first up here out of the whole guild, who crowd the door, trying to get a look at her. Master takes her hand and says gently, "You are alright child, there is nothing for you to be afraid of."

Hoarsely, she asks, "W-where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are at Fairy Tail, it's a wizard guild, and you were found in the desert by one of my S-class wizards. Erza, come here." Erza, of course, was one of the ones in front, with Natsu, Gray, Lu-chan and the rest. But I paid closer attention to Riley. As her eyes grew big.

"Wait, Fairy Tail? How...? Wait! Is he here?! Is Nii-chan here?" Master shook his head, and you could see all of the excitement, that was there a minute ago, vanished.

"But," Master continued, "He'll be here any minute now. I'm sure." But for some reason, Masters words did not cheer her up, they seemed to only bring tears to her eyes.

"He won't come." She said softly, "He never did."

I couldn't stand it, "Don't say that! He'll come, I know it! He's been worried sick, I'm sure, but he's embarrassed by the way he acted when he saw you."

Riley looked at me, "Embarrassed...by the way he acted? When he saw me?" I nodded full heartedly, explaining what happened. And when I was done, Riley smiled, laughed, and said, "That doesn't sound like him at all!" My sweat dropped.

"But," she continued, "He must have changed a lot, since I last saw him then. And I think I know why." She looked around at everyone, and she gave them a lopsided grin that made them think, 'No way was this girl Gajeel's sister.' Despite appearances.

"It's probably because he has such a great guild, and friends." When she said friends, she looked at me, which made me blush.

"And..." Riley was interrupted with a loud BOOM of the guild door being pushed open. People yelped in protested as a certain 'Nii-chan' bust his way through the crowd, and when he finally pushed through, he paused, panting from running so fast, and stared at his little sister.

A huge grin lit up his face, "Riley..." A tear fell down her cheek, "Onii-chan..." It would have been a touching moment.

If Gajeel wasn't so dense.

He saw the tear fall down his sister's face, and started yelling at the group behind him, "OK! Who made her cry?! Was it you, Salamander?!" Everyone's sweat dropped, except Natsu, since he's just as dense.

"No way man! I could never make a girl cry, I'm not you!"

"What'd ya say?! It's not my fault! If you're saying it's MY FAULT, your going to get your ass kicked, Fire ball!" And as the fight between them raged, it seemed to get darker and darker beside me, and when I looked over, all color drained from me.

"O-Onii-chan?" Riley said, a little too sweetly, that Gajeel didn't notice.

"What?!" He asked annoyed, looking over his shoulder at his sister, and, just like me, all color was gone from him.

Riley was surrounded with an aura of malice, as she smiled sweetly. Then quicker that the iron dragon slayer could say, "Oh, crap." He was knock unconscious, by his little sisters quaking fist.

Four things happen after that.

One: the whole guild was silent for half a second, before bursting into laughter.

Two: Erza immediately imaged herself arm wrestling her, with the actual chance of losing, maybe.

Three: Natsu put his arm around her, and she was still a little ticked, so, a moment later, Natsu joined Gajeel on the ground, unconscious and even more bloodly than her brother, which later, she apologized repeatedly.

Four: She became a part of our guild family, sort of.

* * *

***END OF FLASH BACK***

That happen a week ago, and, even though she won't officially join the guild, she might as well have. And because of Wendy's amazing healing skills, she was able to get out of bed in half a day! But she couldn't remember anything about her attack, which ticked off Gajeel. But that didn't really matter. Everyone already loved her, she was cool, strong, funny, and spilled juicy stories about Gajeel as a kid. Though, on the eighth day she was here, both Natsu and Gray had the same question, "So, what kind of magic can you do?"

And she got really tense after that, so did Gajeel, "Well, I can, um, I use the little magic Metalicana taught me, and the magic my recent master showed me."

Lu-chan interjected, "But doesn't that make you an Iron dragon slayer too!" Riley only nodded, blushing slightly, "But I have weaker magic than Gajeel, which I make up for being more physically strong. And I never took the full training, Gajeel did."

"Why not?" I asked, curious. Riley's face seemed to darken, as she said, "Because Metalicana rejected me as a student after a year of teaching the basics."

Natsu, smart for once, asked, "Why?"

Rileys face got darker and darker, as if remembering something horrible. And with a shaky breath, she said, "I don't know. Maybe because I complained to much, or couldn't do it right? I don't know. But whatever it was, Metalicana didn't want it around, and so I left."

Lu-chan and I looked at each other, exchanging sad glances. While both Natsu and Gajeel, both looked angry. They started whispering to each other, "You weren't kidding when you said Metalicana was a jerk." Natsu hushly said.

"No kidding, try living with him for five years." Both Natsu and Gajeel cross their arms, nodding, agreeing (For once).

Then, something happened. Riley gasped in pain, started rubbing her forehead. Being the over protective brother he is, Gajeel was by her in an instant, "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She smiled weakly, and said, "It's nothing, just migraine. I've been having that a lot lately. I'm fine really, I just need something to drink to numb it away."

Mira quickly brought out a large beer, (What was she, psychic?) which Riley chugged in big gulps, draining it. "Ah! That hit the spot!"

Cana, happened to be near by when Riley chugged her beer like water. "Hey, you a drinker?" Riley blushed, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I beat Metalicana at a drinking contest a few years back." The whole guild was quite of five whole seconds.

"WHAAAAA?"

* * *

**(A/N: Yay! Finally, I finished it! Sorry it took a while. But I got it! Remember to R&R! XD :P**


	4. Dragons

**Disclaimer: OMG! I don't own fairy tail! *Sob***

* * *

**Riley P.O.V**

I didn't really get why everyone was so surprised, and why there was so many questions.

"Wait, you saw Metalicana? When?"

"Did you meet another dragon, named Igneel?"

"Where are they? Are they ok?"

Thank goodness for master, who came to my aid. "Hold up, you brats! Give her some room! Let her explain."

"Thanks, master." I said, as he inclined his head in enknowledgement. That's when it all clicked, "You guys had no idea where they were, did you?" Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy nodded, I sighed. "When was the last time you saw them?" Wendy answered, "On July 7, X777." My eyes widened, "Really?!" They all nodded again. "That explains a lot." I muttered.

Lily huffed, "Explain." But I didn't know where to start. "I guess it was on July _8th_, on X777, I ran in to 'The Nest'."

"The Nest?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Yeah. The Nest is sort of like Edolas, that Gajeel told me about. It's another world."

"And that's where Igneel and the others are at?" Natsu asked, all of a sudden very serious.

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?" Levy said, fascinated.

"Well, The Nest is a world connected to all worlds, dragons exist everywhere, but are never seen. In every world, there are stories about dragons, but only a few actually know they're real. Like this one for example, a land filled with magic, yet only a few, including dragon slayers, have really seen them." I looked around, and saw confused faces everywhere. I laughed, "That probably doesn't make sense. Why don't I explain this way, Polyusuka is from Edolas, correct?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well, she's also Grandneeys other, from Edolas, correct?" Wendy nodded again, "But how does that...?" I interrupted. "If we have another half in Edolas, why not in every other world, like The Nest, maybe?"

Everyone is silent, then yell, "HHHUUUUUUUUHHHHH?!"

Lucy then asked, "Are you saying that we all have a dragon counter part?!" I nodded, and she fainted.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, fanning her friends, "Keep it together!" I laughed as everyone freaked out, and started stating things like,

"Mine is probably AWESOME! I mean, I'm already a dragon but..."

"No way, Salamander! Mine could beat yours in a second." Then Natsu and Gajeel started fighting, as everyone else...

"I bet he's a real man!"

"You mean there's another Gray-sama!"

"Oh, dear. Master are you alright?" Makarov fainted next to Lucy not to long ago. I laughed, which made everyone stop. "They would have done the same thing, down in The Nest!" I laughed harder, as I remember a key difference, "Though, there is something different about Earthland and The Nest."

"Like what?" Jet asked. Everyone shivered as I smiled, evilly.

"Well, mates for one thing. And... "

"MATES?!" Everyone yelled, while Cana asked, "What's a 'mate'?"

"Mates are like Soul Mates. To the dragons, their the other half to, well, you." I explained, as the girls 'Awww'ed, and boys blush, all looking at a girl, while the kids are like 'Eww'. I laughed at the reaction, then I remembered something, then became sad. "There's another difference as well. Like, everyone is the opposite sex here than in the Nest. And all of the dragon slayers other dragon self are... Gone."

I hear people explode, especially Gajeel, who obviously didn't hear past the 'opposite sex' part, "You mean, I'm a CHICK!"

"I bet she's a real Man!"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I bet I could out drink him."

Wendy was the one who asked the question I most dreaded, "What do you mean the dragon slayer dragons are gone?" Everyone got quiet, as I tried to hide my face with my hair. I didn't want to be the one who explained this, it was too personal to do, in front of everyone. Images flooded my mind, and my head ache came back at full blast, like a needle piercing through my brain.

I had to get out of there, something didn't seem right, so I quickly got up and said, "Excuse me." And I ran out the front door.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

'Where did she run off to?' Gajeel thought, slightly worried. All he could think about was the agonizing look on her face as she left.

As he walk down the road, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts and worries, he didn't realized where he was until he stopped. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at _the tree. The tree _where he hurt levy and her friends, where her pinned her up there, broken and bloody, where he wished it never happened at all.

"Gajeel?" A small voice said from behind him. He turned to see Levy, smiling sweetly, as she came up to him, "Have you found her yet?"

He shook his head, too ashamed at himself to look at her, until she grabbed his hand and started dragging him, "W-Wha?"

"I'll help then." Was all she said. Gajeel only nodded, blushing, as they both thought how warm each other's hands were, and sort of wishing they wouldn't find Riley for a while.

They didn't get their wish, and thank goodness, for she had collapsed, and in obvious pain. Bummer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Riley P.O.V**

* * *

My head hurt so bad! Like it was going to explode, like a watermelon in summer. And I knew, _he _was close. I became hyperactive when Gajeel, I could tell from his sent, picked me up. Levy was there too, I heard her shriek in surprise when Gajeel too picked her up, then ran off in the direction of his house. I passed out, from pain, just as he walked in. Last thing I heard, was Gajeel trying to ask me what happened.

* * *

I woke to Levy's smiling face, I looked for Gajeel's as well. "He's not here. He went to go get medicine from Poly-" She stopped talking when I got up abruptly and took her shoulders, "You need to leave, now!"

"Huh?" Levy questioned.

I growled, "No time to explain, you need to run as fast as you can to Gajeel, and give him the name Zeref, and this," I hand her a cloth I saved for such an occasion, as Levy spurted out questions, "What? No time? How do you know about Zeref, I mean, no one really knows who he his. And what's this?" she starts unfolding the cloth, but I stop her, "No!" She looks at me, I sigh, "Only open it when you reach Gajeel, please. Just do this for me."

She stares at me, then the cloth, and opened her mouth to say something, when the roof where I was currently at, Gajeel's room from again the smell, was smashed open. Oh, no. He's here. "Levy ru-" I was cut off, when a swift swing at my throat stopped my voice, and a punch in the stomach that knocked me out, again.

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

Iwas going back through town, when it noticed the commotion, a small crowd was gathered on the outside.

"Oh my..."

"Someone, get Master Makarov!"

"Get a Mage! She needs a doctor!" Wendy then pushed passed me, grabbing my hand, dragging me into the crowd. "Huh? Wait, hold up kid, I'm not-"

"It's Levy, I need someone to carry her." My blood ran cold, 'No, that's not possible. Shrimps at my house, with-' My red eyes widen at the scene. Levy was there, and hurt really bad. All of my instincts told me to find who ever did this, and kill him.

But I restrained myself, because that's not what she needs right now. Wendy treated her major wounds, and stopped the bleeding. Then I carefully pick her up, and carry her to Fariy Tail. I was later told that as I was carrying her, a single tear fell down my face.

* * *

**(A/N: So, what do you think? It's short, but it'll get even better! R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Levy p.o.v**

* * *

**Riley, laid dead next to me. Everyone in fary tail, was gone. I was alone, and hurt. My body ached, my bones broken and shattered. Every muscle burned with pain, 'Gajeel! Help me!' But I knew it was too late, he left, and was never coming ****back.**

* * *

I woke up with a small scream from that horrible nightmare. Gajeel jumped at the sound, he was asleep in a chair next to me, "Huh? Wha?" I looked at him, as I calmed my heart a little more, before putting my small arms around his middle, whispering, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Over and over again, until I felt Gajeel chuckle, "What are you sorry about, Shrimp? I'm supposed to say that, not you."

"I let him take her." I said, remembering the terrible sight of Riley kicking and screaming, as the man dragged her outside, while fending off my attacks, effortlessly, then knocking me unconscious. Gajeel tensed, surprising me by wrapping his arms around me too, "That wasn't your fault. _**I**_ left you alone, **_I_** went to get medicine from Polyusuka, it was **_me_** that wasn't there to protect **_you_**, either of you."

He then pushed me arms length from him, as he looked me in the eyes, "What could you tell me about this man that took Riley?" My eyes widened, "You're not gonna go after him, are you?" He snapped, "Of course I am! She's my sister!"

"Yeah, but... I don't want you getting hurt too Gajeel." He looked me in the eyes again, "Please. I let you down, and don't say I didn't." he said as soon as I open my mouth in protest, then he sighed "I'm not gonna let Riley down too."

I didn't know what to do. If I tell him, he'd go running after him, getting himself hurt, or worse. But if I don't, Riley is the one who'll get the 'worse' bit. I sigh, nodding, then told him my story.

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

It was shocking, as I listened to her story. Everything from the guy falling through the roof of my room, to when she fell unconscious. What surprised me the most was when Riley mention Zeref, and I carefully looked at the folded up cloth, that she had in her pocket. I looked at levy, and asked one more time, "Are you sure she said, 'Zeref'?" She nodded. "No question." I sighed, great.

I stared at the cloth, slowly unwrapping it. There was a sent on it, that hit me like a rock. "This is Zeref's sent!"

"What?!"

His sent was everywhere, and soon something very strange happened. "Shrimp, smell this." She looked at me as if I were nuts, which I really hoped I wasn't. "Listen, I think there is a spell on this cloth, just smell it." She looked between me and the cloth, then with no further hesitation, sniffed it.

Soon, her eyes widened at she stared at what I saw too. "Gajeel, what is all of this?"

There was color everywhere, and with every color, a sent was attached to it. I told Levy this, "If that's true, then, these are our friends." I looked at all the lines of color, red, grey, green, white, all shades of blue. Then, I saw a pink one, that moved around like a flickering flame, intertwined with a golden yellow one, I smirked.

"Guess who salamander is hooked up with?" Pointing to the twisted lines of color. Levy looked at it for a while, before her eyes widened, "It couldn't be..." I nodded, "Yup. Poor Bunny girl. She has no idea..."

"No idea about what?" Levy asked, and I blushed. "N-nothing! Come on, see that black one that looks like smoke?" She nodded, letting it go, for now. "That one has Zeref's sent on it. If he's the one behind this, I'll beat him from Edolas and back!" Levy agreed with a cute, "Hmm." Then, after we told the master and picked up Lily, we set off to save my sister. Little did we know who from...

* * *

**Riley P.O.V**

**It was dark, and cold. I was being kept in a small cage, that just kept getting smaller, "**Please, stop... I can't breath...*gasp, wheeze*... I promise not to run again, I swear.**" **

**"**Promises mean nothing to me. You ran away, betrayed me! How could you?!**" He said, his voice like metal clashing on metal. **

**"**Please, it's so hard to breath. Please, my love?**" My insides clutched as I say 'my love' to this horrible man, how did this happen?**

***_Tragic flash back :,(_***

It was the day I was kicked out, no, I left. Gajeel was a prodigy at dragon slayer magic, or was I just dumb? I ran after a fight with Metalicana, I planned to never return after this one, NEVER!

I went to a near by town and slept under a bridge, since no hotels would take a kid with no money. Not long after I left that town, I went into the woods. That's where I met Master. He was sitting under a sakura tree, asleep.

His black hair glistened, and he seemed so peaceful, but something was wrong. Everything green, and alive, turned black in a circle around him. The Sakura tree slowly turned shady, and rotted, as if it were dying just being in the presents of the man.

'Huh? Interesting.' I felt no bad energy from the man, so I apoarched, but still cautions. I circled around to behind him, clingling to the tree. I nearly jumped ten feet when I heard the man speak, "Are you lost little one?" his eyes were dark orbs of black, and on closer expection, his clothes were those of monk robes, colors of black, dark blue and a white sash. I went in front of him, and sat down. This motion surprised him, so I giggled, "You're werid!"

He smiled very slightly, "I would say the same for you. Not many stay in my company."

"Why not?" I asked, curious of this strange man.

He sighs, as if tired, even though he had just woke up, "I am Zeref, people fear me."

"Why?" He seems shocked by this, as if a simple name were to scare me.

"B-because, I'm a wizard of death."

"So?" I ask innocently, I already loved talking to him. He looks appalled, "So, people often fear death, so they fear me."

"Why?"

"Because death is inevitable. No one wants life to end, especially not people."

I thought about it, really thought about it, "If it's inevitable, then why not make the most now, and embrace that one day, you'll die? It would make more sense right?"

He smiles brightly, and that's when I met my Master.

* * *

A few years later, I'm doing small jobs for money, to get food. Master doesn't really eat, but I do, so I work for it. Master Zeref has taught me potions, and intense lost magic called Blood Slayer magic, like dragon slayer magic, but a little different. I use the elements in my blood to do attacks, heal myself and others. It's also known as Elemental magic, that comes from within.

He's taught me so much, and I'm finally happy. But I miss Nii-San, and Metalicana. Though, I doubt they miss me.

But today wasn't about that, it was how I met Dylander. He was a boy, who worked in a flower shop with his mother. He was a few years older than me, but we quickly became friends. At least, until his mothers shop was burned down, with his mother inside.

We both grieved, I took him to master, hoping he would help. But, just like Metalicana rejected me, Zeref shunned him. He ran, I followed. He asks me to run away to a far off place. I say, No.

***(End of tragic flashback)***

Thats what led to me in the desert, I was on a job when he jumped me, and the headaches, were magic, and it was he who broke through Gajeel's roof, hurting Levy and me. And my only hope was a Scribe Mage, my brother, and my master, Zeref the wizard of death.


End file.
